


Kids From Brooklyn

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All sorts of feels really, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stargazing, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were just… kids. Just two kids from Brooklyn. How did we get here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids From Brooklyn

 

They settle with a big pillow against the lounger and two soft blankets wrapped around them both, and they struggle a little to get comfortable, as the lounger is only big enough to fit one normal sized adult – definitely not two overgrown super soldiers. Eventually, Bucky shifts and settles between Steve’s legs, rests his head on the man’s broad chest, and Steve wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. The view from their rooftop is truly magnificent; the city stretches out ahead of them, always awake, bright lights and traffic noise surrounding them. It’s not the ideal location for stargazing, but Steve thinks it doesn’t matter much that they can’t really see the stars. He doesn’t care for much.

“Hey, do we still have those mini marshmallows you bought the other day?”

“I doubt it, since you ate half the bag in one go.” Steve mumbles. “You know, I bought those for hot chocolates.”

Bucky tilts his head up. “Well, do you want some hot chocolate?” he grins.

“If you’re offering,” Steve smiles back, dropping a soft kiss on Bucky’s head.

Bucky returns to his previous position, looking at the view for a second. “I’d just got comfortable, you know,” he mutters as he reluctantly gets up.

He disappears through the door of the rooftop and Steve listens out for his footsteps as he walks down the stairs. He considers following him back to their apartment, already missing the warmth of Bucky’s body against his, the feeling of having his arms wrapped firmly around him. A solid reminder that Bucky’s right there with him, and he’s not going anywhere.

Bucky returns moments later, two big mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top in each hand, and a giant mass of pink and white mini marshmallows covering most of the cream. He hands one of them to Steve, who notices the small bag of marshmallows sticking from Bucky’s hoodie pocket. He pulls it out and waves it around Bucky’s face, who grins as he snatches them away.

“Come on, they’re delicious.”

They sip on their drinks in a comfortable silence, sometimes watching the flickering city lights and sometimes diverting their gaze to the sky above. Bucky mostly looks at Steve.

“What happened to us, Steve?” he says as he sets his mug down on the floor and settles back to his previous position, with his head resting back against Steve’s chest.

Steve drags his fingers through Bucky’s hair, gently untangling some strands. “What do you mean, Buck?”

Bucky lets out a heavy sigh. “We were just… kids. Just two kids from Brooklyn. How did we get here?” he says as he pops a couple of the leftover marshmallows in his mouth, but the taste is sickeningly sweet now. He puts the bag back in his pocket.

“I think some bad things happened, and some good things, and… here we are now.”

“More bad than good,” Bucky retorts quickly. “I didn’t think we’d be alive to see this century. Or if we were, I’d have thought we’d be actual, real 95-year-olds.”

Steve chuckles softly. “Yeah, well. I don’t mind much. I’ve got you.”

“I wish I could say the same,”

“Hey,” Steve hugs him tighter, pulls him closer. “You do have me, you know that,”

“ _I_ have you,” Bucky says as he gets up and turns to sit the other way around so he’s facing Steve. “I don’t – I don’t know who I’ll be when I wake up tomorrow or the day after. And I’m tired of that.”

Steve looks down, knowing full well that to some extent, Bucky has a point. He knows that each morning when he wakes up and says good morning to Bucky lying in bed next to him, it’s a Russian roulette – though much, much worse. He doesn’t know which version of James Buchanan Barnes he’ll be facing; the Winter Soldier? Bucky Barnes, as he was before the war? The empty shell of a man who remembers nothing? Or the semi-recovered Bucky he’s come to fall in love with all over again?

He’s quiet for a long moment, lost in thought before he finally looks up. Bucky’s gaze has drifted, though he knows that his mind is still focused on the same topic.

“You know, I think the worst is when I don’t remember you,” Bucky says, his voice several octaves lower. “I think I like knowing you as the enemy than not knowing you at all,”

“Buck-”

“No, wait.” Bucky holds his hand up. “Because I know that… I know you’ll bring me back from that – again.” He finally looks at Steve, meeting his gaze. “But when I don’t know you at all, it scares me.”

Steve makes a small chocking sound, and shifts closer, throwing his arms around Bucky and pulling him close, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “You always have me, okay? Always. Every day.” he says and his voice breaks a little. He pulls away and kisses Bucky hard on the mouth, with a strong grip on the back of his head. “You need to know, I need you, too. I’m not being selfless here.”

Bucky smiles weakly at him, sceptical amusement in his eyes. He opens his mouth to respond when Steve speaks up again.

“When I woke up, everything and everyone I knew was gone, or almost gone.” He swallows hard. “I was lost for a long time, and it’s true that it got easier as time went on, but having you back…”

“So everything is magically okay now that I’m here?” Bucky asks somewhat bitterly. He doesn’t believe it for a second, Steve knows.

“No, probably not,” Steve replies honestly. “But things make more sense now… a little bit more with each passing day, if you ask me.” He leans forward and presses their lips together again, more softly now. Bucky sighs against his mouth.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. A little bit more every day, yeah.” He says and blinks away the tears that form in his eyes. Instead he kisses Steve and pushes him back against the pillow on the lounger, and settles next to him. He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve reaches to link their hands together.

“I’m glad I’m here with you, Bucky.”

Bucky hums his approval. “Here at the end of all things?”

Steve snorts in laughter, and resists the urge to point out that he understood the reference.


End file.
